Forum:Sysops for the Wiki
Greetings, all. At the moment there is only one sysop who is vaguely active and that is User:AthCom‎. Obviously the wiki needs more active users with sysop privileges. The only users who can promote other users to sysops within the wiki are those with bureaucrats privileges and all of the wiki's bureaucrats are not active. I have tried contacting User:MikaelGrizzly (who is a bureaucrat) on his talk page but have failed to receive a reply, even though he has logged into Wikia and thus would have got the notice that somebody left a message for him. (Yes, these things can be checked via .) I can only conclude MikaelGrizzly has no interest in giving the wiki the attention it requires. We need a new bureaucrat. In an active wiki such as this Wikia prefers to promote existing active sysops to bureaucrats. However, AthCom has no desire to be promoted‎. Also, on active wikis, Wikia prefers the wiki's community choose their own sysops/bureaucrats. This is the purpose of this discussion: to figure out who among you wants to be a bureaucrat so we can choose one (or two, whatever) for Wikia to promote. And just to make it clear: I will not be taking the bureaucrat position. I have recently adopted another wiki and I doubt Wikia will allow me to effectively adopt another in such a short period of time. I will, however, gladly take a sysop position once we have a new bureaucrat. My objective is to help get the wiki back on its feet, build a cadre of core users who can carry out maintenance and improvement so I can wander back to the StarCraft Wiki. So, stand up and be heard. The sooner this wiki has effective administration restored the sooner this wiki can be put back on its feet. - Meco (talk) 08:34, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, well.. Even though I'm not in need of a bureaucrat position, I'd be happy enough to oblige now. How I'd gain those new 'powers' is beyond me though. And yes, Meco, seeing as you've got this wiki's interests at heart, I'd gladly promote you to sysop should I become bureaucrat.. though I do not know how to do it. ;) AthCom 11:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Once we have our choice (and I think you'd certainly be easiest one!) we can go to w:User:KyleH or w:User:Uberfuzzy (staff on the Wikia community team who seem to help the Gaming part of things) and ask them to grant the promotion. Easy. :) - Meco (talk) 11:25, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :What do you say, let's give this forum a week before deciding? AthCom 12:04, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Given our limited user base they're all likely to see the thread in triplicate. Perhaps we can get the ball rolling on Friday? - Meco (talk) 02:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Hi. I want to become sysop here that is all.(Saffy Nurbs 19:39, 26 May 2009 (UTC)) :I don't know whatever the pros and cons are, but I surely wont let C&C Wiki down! Spoon0fDoom 06:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I'm interested in being a sysop. Also I endorse AthCom as bureaucrat if he wants to do it. --Tkangaru 11:50, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Right, I have asked w:User:Uberfuzzy about promoting AthCom to bureaucrat. - Meco (talk) 04:54, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::Closing time for the forum? AthCom 21:45, 30 May 2009 (UTC)